


【ER】Castle On A Cloud

by AchiShaw



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiShaw/pseuds/AchiShaw
Summary: 安灼拉坐在床沿，肩上搭着块毛巾。刚刚吹干的金色半长发翘起来，使他好像一头威风凛凛的小狮子，炸着满脑袋优秀的漂亮鬃毛。





	【ER】Castle On A Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> *我为ER开的第一辆车！！！（自己给自己撒花  
> *现代高中生AU，是E的成人礼和为R补办的成人礼（我居然真写了这个），交往前提  
> *标题与歌曲无关，只是想用（。  
> *基本上都是肉，E攻，但本人车技更像彩虹屁，请谨慎阅读

安灼拉坐在床沿，肩上搭着块毛巾。刚刚吹干的金色半长发翘起来，使他好像一头威风凛凛的小狮子，炸着满脑袋优秀的漂亮鬃毛。

这儿空间逼仄，浴室离得不远，流水声听起来异常清晰。意识到另一个人待在里面的时间似乎有些非必要地长，安灼拉不禁开始思考对方正在做什么——只想了一下，便有些要红脸的意思，他只好转去想些别的。

于是安灼拉想到，今天是自己的生日，十八岁，往后他就正式成年了。

忙碌的父母并没有赶回家为儿子庆祝的意思，他本人也不以为然。这种形式主义很难使安灼拉提起几分虔诚的兴趣。格朗泰尔其实也没有，他总感叹安灼拉这个放着父母的大房子不住、非要独自（独立而自由地，安灼拉强行注解）住在小房车里的叛逆小孩其实早就不像个小孩了。但碍于另一层身份——安灼拉的男友——格朗泰尔还是偷偷摸摸地对这个日子颇为上心。安灼拉知晓他每一分矛盾又可爱的心思，才会在这个夜晚约他到自己家来。

“你十八岁那天怎么过的？”安灼拉曾经问。格朗泰尔比他大上小半岁，生日在深夏初秋的交际。

“我在池塘边丢了一天的石子。”格朗泰尔回答他。

“……”安灼拉哽住，然后评价道，“真是非常未成年的成人礼。”

格朗泰尔就很得意地对着他笑，露出八颗小白牙。安灼拉看着他，也笑了。

这样的一个格朗泰尔，愿意过来和他挤一间小小的房车，要在他的成年日里做一些很成人的事情了。安灼拉想到这里，心脏宛若浸入一坛沁凉绵甜的果酒，幸福得咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。再想一想，脸上又热得发烫。

安灼拉光顾着脸红，都没注意到水声终于停了。格朗泰尔打开浴室的门，于是门里走出来一只湿淋淋、暖烘烘的小动物。

他只被草草擦过一遍的深色卷发耷拉着，刘海糊在前额上，发梢还在往下滴着水珠；一圈短短的小胡须更像某种意义上的绒毛，裹得非常随便的浴巾露出肉乎乎的肩头，合着蒸腾的热气，显得整个人的轮廓都十分柔软可爱。那双灰蓝色带着狡黠的眸子雾蒙蒙的，从沾水之后看起来长了些、略微遮挡住眉眼的发丝下面透出两束小心翼翼的目光，一派很顺从乖巧的模样——谁猜得到这孩子其实是偷画室苹果吃的惯犯？

在大多数朋友看来，格朗泰尔大胆活跃、爱玩爱闹，又时常情绪低落、不管不顾，堪稀奇古怪；但到了安灼拉面前，就都是什么上一秒还在插科打诨下一秒便噤声、伸出手比划比划最终还是没搭上肩膀之类的行为了。这只小动物全身长着尖锐、招摇、乱七八糟的小刺，向着安灼拉，倒莫名其妙地有一多半时候都收敛着，只在不经意间悄悄地搔一搔、扎一扎他。

不，以前安灼拉还觉得莫名其妙，但现在不了。

他抬起头，直截了当地撞进格朗泰尔的眼里，看后者含着一汪又凉又滑的情态，很缓慢地走近来。走到即将呼吸交融的距离，这人又停住脚，隔着一整块空气地沉默着，抿了抿嘴唇。

只有遇见尤其珍贵的、重要到还会害怕失去的东西，格朗泰尔才会表现出某种特别的胆怯和惶恐——这条规律安灼拉用了一段时间才摸索出来。

格朗泰尔异于常人，专门对好事过敏；在这样的标准下，安灼拉和安灼拉的爱都太过烫手了。

安灼拉为此心绪万千，胸膛里盛了满到快溢出来的酸酸甜甜。

“如果，”他也抿了下嘴唇，直截了当地说，“如果你还没准备好，我们可以不……”

格朗泰尔立刻肉眼可见地慌了。

于是，安灼拉还没等把话说完，臂弯里便多了一只匆匆投怀送抱的小动物。他似乎是想要开口说什么，声音却没能发出来，就只好焦急地用行动表达自己的意思。方才那块像钢筋混凝土一样坚硬地分开两人的空气，立刻被格朗泰尔不费吹灰之力地撞碎了，形成一次严丝合缝的相拥。

真是非常严丝合缝的。他们俩的浴巾一块掉在床角，另一块耷拉下去，垂到了落着几枚凌乱脚印的地板上，但这时候没人有心去捡。

安灼拉环住格朗泰尔赤裸的肩背，滚烫又潮湿的两个人的皮肤紧紧贴在一起。此番动作让格朗泰尔看起来好像一只大型考拉，又笨拙又亲切地，挂在他挺拔英俊的大桉树上。

然后大桉树也倒下了，他们一起坠入云朵似的被褥。

房车里虽然地方小，但五脏俱全，充满人气。窗外的世界还在冬天的尾巴泛着冷意，挤挤挨挨的这个小世界却已然和暖如春。他们头顶着昏黄的床头灯，纠缠在一起的四只脚再伸长一点点就要暴露在空中，很有一种仅属于两人一个小单元的、拥挤却温馨的氛围。

安灼拉珍而重之地捧着将他也珍而重之的这个宝贝，觉得有满腔火热又灼烈的东西亟需抒发，他猜测这就是爱意。于是他把它全化作吻，从额头落到眉心，滑过鼻梁，分散去面颊、嘴唇、下巴和再向下的每一寸。

格朗泰尔被亲得服服帖帖，脑袋搭在他颈侧，终于把刚才没出口的话说了：“……我准备好了。”

听见这话，安灼拉一时没反应过来其中含义，格朗泰尔就有点急色，羞着脸抓住他小男友的手，直直地往自己后面放。

安灼拉这才懂了，爱意立刻没有上限一般地继续膨胀起来——看来这就是小动物刚刚在浴室里耽搁的原因了。他顺势往格朗泰尔扩张得很充分的地方探进去几个指头，触到主动又热情的软肉，觉得这简直可以理解为一场直白且坦诚的自我敞开。

格朗泰尔终于对他伸出了手，不再恐惧被烫伤，不再犹豫自己是否值得——安灼拉为此欢欣鼓舞，士气大增。

他抱着格朗泰尔翻了个面，在对方顶上撑起身来，伸出一只手去够床头柜里的套子。安灼拉的单人床头回承受两个人的重量，随着这个较大的动作发出尖细的“吱呀——”一声。两个大男孩猛地怔住，都生怕这脆弱的单薄床板断掉。于是安灼拉的返程就好像被按了慢动作，极端谨慎地缓缓把身子缩回来，挺直腰板正要撕开包装，这破床好死不死地立刻又高调地“吱呀——”了一声。

格朗泰尔笑得捂住脸，头顶的卷毛都一下一下地抖。安灼拉气愤地三下五除二把套子拆了戴上，心底暗暗警告这床：过会儿还有你好受的呢，最好识相点。继而，他不再顾忌乱叫的床板，直接拽了个靠枕垫在格朗泰尔腰后，好让对方的双腿能围住自己的身体，让湿润的入口离得更近一点。这个动作招来格朗泰尔一声低微的惊呼，足证他其实早就笑完了，全是因为迟来的不好意思才没放下手。

于是安灼拉伸了手，捏着格朗泰尔的腕子往下拽以露出脸来。然后他一边进入，一边与他的男友接了一个深刻、绵长的吻。

两个年轻人的第一次性事应该是青涩而激烈的，哪怕是安灼拉，在兴奋和雀跃的情绪里也并不能免俗。但他还是选择用一个吻把格朗泰尔所有的担忧和卑微暂时按捺下去，尽量捋顺这只小动物的每一根尖刺，再用自己的灼热和坚定填满对方每一寸空虚的内里。

安灼拉知道，那些归属于阴影、不太讨常人喜欢的小念头是和格朗泰尔长在一起的，有了它们才算是构成一整个讨安灼拉喜欢的格朗泰尔；可有了它们，格朗泰尔就不总是快乐的，所以安灼拉很想至少在这个时候给他留下更加甜蜜的回忆。在之后的日子里，他们还可以继续互相热爱、互相依靠、互相包容，然后让蜜糖的含量多一点、再多一点。

就像安灼拉心里现在这样甜。安灼拉很知道别人通常是怎么评价他的，当然也就十分讶异格朗泰尔到底为他注入了多少柔情。那么，总必须得把这份甜和这个始作俑者一起品尝不可。

他又深又缓地挺动着，床板和承受者一块高高低低地叫，合着一些很隐秘、很暧昧的响声，在安静的小房间里像一首轻轻的爱欲编织成的小曲。两人身上方才没干透的水汽都在运动中蒸没了，又各自冒了一层细细密密的汗，黏黏热热，还是要贴在一起分也分不开。格朗泰尔摸起来真是很柔软的，安灼拉想，在他有点肉乎的肚腩上多揉了两下，又去追着啄吻那不断耸动的、圆润的肩膀上非常抓人注意力的一颗小痣。

他所有的好与不好紧密相连，毋庸置疑，共同形成了独一无二的最可人爱的形象。

安灼拉快要忍不住了，又感受到格朗泰尔的欲望也正处于攀升得最快的时候，就找着，把他的指头一根一根地数得分明，又把自己的挨个挤进对方指缝的空隙里，好让四只手正正好地彼此相扣。格朗泰尔发出一口曲折的气，两只脚踝在他背后交叠在一起，拿足跟顶着他——他们便又贴得严丝合缝的了，比最开始还要契合得多。

这时候是谁在谁的里面，或者谁包裹着谁，似乎都显得无关紧要；此刻年轻人们都快被浪潮一般的爱吞没淹死了，偷着空隙好不容易探出海面喘息两下，甚至还要抓紧时间接几个吻。

亲热、抚慰和交合的集成使人飘飘然，飞向云端——

高潮则是他们从空中一跃而下，紧抱着彼此，一起掉进暖乎乎又湿漉漉的世俗的幸福里。

激烈运动过后两个人身上都发着热，无数个深呼吸过后连心脏都冷静下来，身体却还是执拗地纠结在一起。就非要于此一方小小天地里相拥，头枕着星光，脚踩着无垠的宇宙洪流。

在这个时候，痛苦没有蛰伏在隐秘的角落，漫长路途唯一的终点不是牺牲，死亡也并非熟悉得好像一段回忆。他们才刚刚成年，都青春鲜活，能够浪费时间去享受一些私人的温存，无需多虑，毕竟未来还有着不尽光阴和与世界斗争的机会。

“可以再来一次吗？”安灼拉小声问。

“当然可以，”格朗泰尔别过脸，认真地吻他，“多少次都行。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我们还是回lof再唠叭
> 
> 感谢读到这里。


End file.
